


Behind the Scenes

by Camy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ulquiorra and Orihime had been fooling everyone with their so called caretaker and prisoner relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta read. So, if you see any mistakes, it's because of my silly typing when half tired since I couldn't sleep at all when I wrote this nearly 3 years ago.
> 
> Oh yeah, since Bleach has a freaking odd time period, I'm going to use days. I know that isn't close to what happens in the manga since everything happens so damn fast but this story requires it.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone and never will! Kubo is a more genius than I and damn does he do it good~

Orihime stood in her room while looking out the bared window upon the dull moon. If one was only a bystander, they wouldn't see anything weird in her relationship with her caretaker. He brings her food, makes sure she eats it, and then tells her the welfare of her friends.

But what really happens is far from what things seem.

When she heard the door open, her body became excited at his presence. Ulquiorra walked up toward her slowly like a predator before stopping just mere centimeters behind Orihime. She felt chest against her back slightly before feeling a hand going over her jawline.

Orihime closed her eyes in enjoyment of how the cool hand felt against her skin. Ulquiorra soon moved his hand down the base of her throat and all the way down to her stomach and right thigh. Orihime couldn't take it anymore and turned around to press herself against the deadly Espada so that she could feel more.

Ulquiorra had to move his hand from her right thigh to her left while she did so before moving it up her spine. Orihime reacted like a cat while she clutched at Ulquiorra in a silent beg for more.

"What is that you want, woman?" Ulquiorra asked while he let his left hand start to move closer to her core. Orihime knew that if he started to touch there, her body would become very responsive. The Espada very much did his research which just made it even more pleasurable yet quite torture.

If that wasn't enough, he liked to ask her these silly questions of what she wanted and such. Orihime would wrap her arms around his neck and would tug him down to whisper in his ear. "You, Ulquiorra," she said simply.

"Very well, woman. You shall have me," he responded back in her ear before nipping it quite hard. Orihime jolted in surprise while letting out a yelp. Ah yes, he became quite feral during this as well, which just excited Orihime even more. Tightening her arms around his neck, she would speak to him once more in his ear. "Your release."

Ulquiorra turned his head for him to look at her slightly in the eye. She wanted his release? The woman was positively insane for thinking such a thing and yet, he felt something in him surface. Pure raw emotion that wished to dominate this interesting woman like never before.

Raw...

Oh, he would use a release form all right, but he had to go somewhere besides here for it since it'll no doubt be too powerful for Las Noches to handle.

"Wait here, woman," he said before pulling his hands and himself away before walking out. Orihime did so and while doing so, she had felt his reiatsu grow not once - but twice!

The feel of it was like something weighing down on her and wouldn't get off. He was definitely a deadly Espada and the very Espada had taken interest in her. Her, who once thought she couldn't do anything could. She had enough courage to slap him when he was off guard. Orihime also surprised him with her strong-will.

When the door opened, Orihime was too engrossed with her thoughts and didn't notice the talon-like hands run over her left cheek. They actually felt warm too. When she blinked back into reality, the face of Ulquiorra stared back at her. His tear streaks had become bolder with an extra line on the outer areas while his eyes became feral like a wolf. Upon his head were two horns - Ears? She shouldn't tell - that were about the same length as his arms. Even his hair had grown while he had gained fur upon his body.

He looked so beautiful yet so deadly.

Ulquiorra had been curious to her reaction and the way she was staring at him with no fear, she was obviously studying his second release. Orihime brought her left hand to cover up his talon-like hands with her own. "You're beautiful, Ulquiorra."

"Hm," Ulquiorra said before pulling her close to him, causing her to feel the gaping hole in his chest with her torso. "A normal person wouldn't say this form was beautiful."

"I'm not normal," she replied back with a smile while she traced his tear streaks with her right hand while her left hand was near his shoulder to regain balance when he pulled her close.

"Indeed," he said while his wings moved forward. One of them brushed against Orihime's legs while the other brushed up against Orihime's back. "Most would be trembling in despair."

Orihime just smiled once more before initiating a kiss on her own with the dangerous Espada. Ulquiorra bit down upon her lip while he kissed her back roughly. At the same time, his hands were already set to work to get rid of her attire. A pain really since it was a complicated piece of clothing but he did get help from Orihime while they kept kissing each other.

The pieces of clothing would be thrown here and there, causing her room to appear like she didn't care about decency. Ha, she never did when Ulquiorra was in the same room!

Finally, without any clothing to act as a barrier, Orihime pressed herself up against Ulquiorra once more in curiosity to what he felt like against him. The both of them interrupted their kiss with their sounds of pleasure.. Ulquiorra's was a hiss mixed with a quite gruff sounding groan - which was very out-of-place for someone like him - while Orihime's was more of a surprise moan being covered by his mouth.

The thread of control snapped in Ulquiorra first and could feel the predator in him growl to take this woman like an Espada should: Hard, dirty, and raw.

Ulquiorra would push her down easily, his tail tugging her foot to give her the hint, so that he could start pleasuring her endlessly in sweet, delicious torture of a Espada having sex. Orihime found herself now below the fourth Espada, who looked like he was about to devour her, while a bat wing acted as a blanket underneath her.

Clever and quite warm too.

"Prepare yourself, woman," he said. It was clearly for what was in store for her and not the other way around. Orihime would just smile once more while wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his head down, "I've been prepared for a while."

The woman was indeed sharp when she wanted to be. Positioning himself with his penis and her core, he would put his talon-like hands on the floor so that he could gain more leverage. After that was done, Ulquiorra would thrust himself in immediately since this wasn't the first time they've had sex together.

Orihime's toes curled while pain shot through her body but that soon dissipated when Ulquiorra kept a rhythm while his penis went deeper into her walls. Orihime arched up against him while her arms had moved from his neck to his torso area. "Ah~ Ulquiorra-"

"Yes, I know."

Ulquiorra would start to pound into her, knowing full well what she wanted. He had long forgotten what gentle was and now was giving Orihime the idea of what it really felt like to have sex with a deadly being like himself.

Orihime's moans had become more vocal now while she felt him plunge inside her hard. Yes, this was what she wanted. At first, it would scare her to bloody bits but it was different now after she was experimenting these glorious sensations.

Her hands clutched to his shoulder blades now while she could feel him closer against her body. He was a magnificent sight above her in that release form. It was such a deadly appearance - more so than the other release that he had already had sex with her - that she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Do you find this form appealing, woman?"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh, "I...ah, liked the word magnificent better."

Ulquiorra kept founding himself become more interested in the woman below him. It was pretty twisted how they ended up with a relationship like this.

"More," she said in a tired voice. "Give me more Ulquiorra," she added while biting down upon his jawline.

Ulquiorra pressed himself against her more while he gave her harder thrusts. He nuzzled her cheek and jaw area with his face while he kept pounding hard into Orihime still. Orihime let out a little moan, enjoying what Ulquiorra was doing to her face while she ran her fingers up to Ulquiorra's scalp and near the ear-like horns. Ulquiorra let out a mix between a hiss, moan, and a groan all in one since he was highly sensitive in that area. But, he wasn't prepared for Orihime to actually rub the ear-like horns. It sent a vibrating jolt throughout his scalp that he couldn't help but shiver in response.

Orihime couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like I've found your weak area."

"Woman," warned Ulquiorra with a slight hiss. Orihime wasn't phased by it in the slightest and just rubbed the ear-like horn once more. She started to feel his talon-like hands enclosing around her arms to make her stop but she didn't want to like a child being amused.

"Woman-"

Another rub while Orihime chuckled. "Sorry, it's just adorable when you shiver."

Now that was a word that didn't fit him. At all.

"Quite odd words you give to an Espada," he said while he finally released himself into her. Orihime hugged him close before locking lips with him once more while she felt her muscles twinge at the pain and pleasure that Ulquiorra just gave her.

There was no way any other could give this feeling to her except for the one she held in her arms. Letting out a contentment sigh, she rested her right cheek upon his own while she ran her fingers through his long, midnight hair. Ulquiorra was doing the same with hers and even gave a little tug on Orihime's hair.

"Come," said Ulquiorra while getting up from the floor before sliding out of Orihime. Pulling her up, Ulquiorra would carry her towards the couch before dumping hero on it and settled in beside her. Orihime immediately snuggled up to him, enjoying the feel of his wild furs and their warmth.

"Mm, you're more comfortable than the couch," she said while running her nose on the crook of his neck. Ulquiorra moved his talon-like hands around her bare back while closing his eyes. Orihime tangled her legs with his while his tail wrapped around her left leg, causing her to chuckle. "Afraid I'll leave?"

Ulquiorra's eyes opened and stared at her. "Woman, you will not leave here."

"Ah, I think you are afraid of me leaving," she said in amusement.

"You will not leave."

"That's definitely you being afraid since you're demanding it."

Orihime soon found herself on her back once more but the expression on Ulquiorra was enough to make Hitler tremble. Orihime was surprised but wasn't fearful, even though it was scary since his reiatsu had shot up.

Yeah, others were going to be here in a while.

"So afraid that you're going to make others come here in curiosity," she continued on with no twinge of fear in her voice. "By the way, that expression doesn't bother me one bit after all that's happened between us."

"Woman-."

"Oh, looks like people are coming. You should leave or would you have them see?"

Ulquiorra really wanted to strangle her when she kept on rambling like this but when the words settled in, he calmed down and let his form change back to the original. No matter what form, Ulquiorra still had that elegant look that she found quite attractive.

Ulquiorra would get off of the couch and straighten out his clothing while Orihime quickly put on her clothes. Right when the door opened, the both of them were back to the normal caretaker and prisoner.

Boy, were they all fooled.

When the others left after asking silly questions and such, Ulquiorra walked closer to her and gave her a kiss himself. Orihime was indeed surprised at the sudden contact upon her lips but soon kissed him back. "I will be back with your food later on," he said while breaking the kiss, already going back to the calm and emotionless persona but Orihime just smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and headed toward the door, his flaps moving side to side while doing so before Orihime spoke up. "Oh and Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly so that he could look at her at the corner of his left eye.

"I love you."

A long silent pause followed after those words were spoken while they stared at each other. Ulquiorra looked ahead, which just made Orihime giggle again like an idiot. "Seeing you flustered over those words is priceless."

"...indeed. Just like yourself, woman."


End file.
